


Fangirl Fantasy

by Celeste_19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF everyone, Eventual Smut, Lust, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sirens, Stiles Feels, Stiles-centric, Supernatural References, Vampires, rough, vampires and sirens working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_19/pseuds/Celeste_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A siren joins the list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, and her only purpose is to cause mischief and sexual tension. Like a fangirl, she walks through towns, pairing together who she thinks are cute, no exceptions. One group catches her eye, and she immediately zones in on a certain pair.  The group is radiating supernatural power, "This is going to be great," she thought to herself with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, well, I'm not sure what this is, but it's great! Anytime Derek gets confused about his sexuality is a good time! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

She walked into the town, smelling the supernatural force before she even saw someone. After years of doing what she did, she realized it was most fun to mess around with supernatural creatures. They were always rougher, more exaggerated. She smelled wolves, foxes, as well as a sprinkle or two of other creatures. But nothing like her, no Siren. Perfect.

A particularly strong scent caught her attention and she followed it, leading her to walk into a small café. Looking around for what she sensed, eyes locking with a certain group. She smelt multiple alphas, as well as a mixture of just about everything. She zoned in to two specifically, joy filling her chest at the thought of them two together. Whoever she thought to be cute together, were going to end up together. No ifs, ands, or buts. It was her lucky day!

She slid into a booth on the opposite side of the café, keeping her eyes locked on the intended pair. One was definitely an alpha, which were always the most fun. he other was, well, she wasn't really sure. He wasn't exactly human, but not wolf or anything like that. He just felt like magic. 'Perfect,' she thought and smiled gently, watching the young group converse between themselves, talking of school, as well as the occasional supernatural creature or spell.

Finally, her chance came when one of the pair stood, excusing himself to the bathroom quickly. After counting a few agonizingly slow seconds, she stood up and followed the younger boy to the bathroom door. With no other scent masking the boy, she got smacked in the face with power. 'Oh, he's a Mage, this is going to be interesting,' the siren giggled as she stalked the boy through the bathroom door. She locked the door behind herself and stepped over to the stalls that lined the walls.

The boy didn't notice her yet, looking at himself in the mirror as he cleaned up the soda that had recently been spilled on him. She came up behind him quick, her hand snaking to cover his mouth before he could scream, her other hand wrapping around his waist.

The teen muffled a scream as he was wrenched into a wall, the woman flush against his back. "I'm going to let go of you now, and you aren't going to make a noise." she spoke seductively, letting her spell enter his ears. His eyes glazed over and he nodded, breathing evenly as she left go of him and turned him around.

Immediately, she brought her lips to his, needing the physical touch to inflict what she wanted. The boy kissed back, entranced. The siren pulled back, leaning back in to whisper to the boy, "Ego forth libido contra alpha luporum. Ego Siren amoris affectu invocantibus se ostendebat." The latin slid easily out of her lips as she finished the final words of the song. Finishing, she took a gracious step back and waited.

His eyes cleared from the glazed vision, blinking as he looked back at a woman standing behind him. She held his wallet in her hand. "Hi! I'm sorry for bothering you, but I think you dropped this!" She spoke bubbly, innocently. He gazed at his wallet warily, then back at the woman, before showing a smile and nodding thanks. He seemed slightly dazed as he was handed his wallet, before the woman walked out of the bathroom, rushed.

She sat back at her secluded booth, wanting to see her results. She gave the teen a potent version of her song; she usually didn't kiss her prey. Usually, a touch would work just fine to give the person small doses of love and lust. But she wanted to see where this one went, and knew it would take more than a simple touch to control supernatural creatures.

A few minutes later, the boy walked out of the bathroom and slid back into his booth. The younger alpha looked at him strangely, "Stiles, buddy, you okay? You seem off," So Stiles was his name; strange, but kind of cute. "It's fine, food just not settling well," Stiles smiled back, hiding the weird itching he felt in the back of his head.

Not five minutes later, his eyes locked with the main alpha, his pupils dilating immediately. Okay, that was a little faster than her normal results, but she did give him a big dose; probably too much. The alpha was staring back at him in confusion.

"Derek," he growled breathlessly, his eyes narrowing seductively, like a hunger finally seeing his prey. She needed to get out of here before one of the alphas smelt her, but she knew she would be back to see her end results.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Stiles, what's wrong," A look of concern passed through Derek's face, not seeing what was happening. Stiles smelt off, but he always did; it was part of being a Mage. This was different, this was suffocating.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this! Please comment any ideas for this one as well as any fanficiton you want me to write!

Stiles felt strange as he walked out the bathroom. He barely remembered rubbing the spilled coke off his shirt from where Scott jerked his hand clumsily over the table. As he sat down, his heart started to beat unsteadily. Scott asked him if he was alright, and he lied, not sure what was wrong.

But as he looked up at the man across from him, his heart caught in his throat and his thoughts turned feral. He had never thought like this, but at that second, all he could think to do was to straddle Derek and take what he wants. Then, Derek reached across the table and handed him the salt he asked for, their fingertips grazing.

"Derek," he ground out, staring at Derek with lust filled eyes. Derek stared back, confused and a little jolted at his name being said that way. Stiles stood up shakily.

In the next second, he was grabbing over Lydia and Liam and locking his hand on Derek's arm, pulling the alpha around the table to a standing position. No one at the table was speaking, all staring at Stiles with fear and confusion.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" A look of concern passed through Derek's face, not seeing what was happening. Stiles smelt off, but he always did; it was part of being a Mage. This was different, this was suffocating.

Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders and slammed him back on the table, leaning over him sensually until their faces only a couple inches apart. The rest of the pack stood up quickly, grabbing at Stiles to get him off Derek. He seemed to have unnatural strength, his grip unwavering on Derek splayed on the table.

Derek groaned as Stiles leaned in to his ear, rubbing their bodies together slightly. "Come on alpha, attack me," Stiles whispered smoothly, grabbing Derek's earlobe between his teeth and biting hard. That elicited a gasp from Derek, who was now trying to push Stiles off with forces that Stiles should not be able to defend against.

With the force of Derek, Scott, and the rest of the pack, they were able to peel Stiles off, forcing him to the ground. They were all lucky that they were the only ones in the café and the staff were in the back at the moment. Lydia made sure to leave a large tip for all the broken plates and glasses, before they all practically threw themselves outside. Scott and Isaac were holding Stiles in place, who was trying to lunge himself at Derek. His eyes were blown, his heart thundering and his scent giving off his obvious lust.

"Let me go!" Stiles screamed at his friends, starting to pull even more with his unnatural strength at the hands that held his arms back. "Not until we know what's going on," Scott answered, knowing this wasn't normal for Stiles, at all.

With one final lunge forward, Stiles twisted out of the two wolves' grips, pushing Derek until his back hit a wall. Stiles brought his lips to Derek's, shoving his hands through the alphas hair and pushing him roughly against the brick wall. Derek tried to suppress a groan as the brick dug in to his back, the feeling of Stiles pressing to his front.

"You know, there's something about you squirming under me, that is such a turn on." Stiles growled as he tucked his head in to Derek's neck, scenting him as he ran his hands down Derek's back to the edge of his jeans. All Derek could see was Stiles, all he could feel was the boy. It was overwhelming. There was something emitting off him, magic, but not his own. It was entrancing, pulling him toward Stiles like a magnet.

Their lips locked back together and Derek's eyes slowly glazed over to match Stiles' own. The pack was there again, shoving a surprised Stiles back and pulling Derek off the wall. He gasped as his vision cleared and he felt the scratches healing on his back. His breath came out deeply as he steadied himself, his hands against his knees and his head down between his shoulders.

Stiles was fairing way worse, thrashing on the ground as if it was his dying wish to be near Derek. they pulled Stiles to the other side of the parking lot, thanking God it was dark outside. Lydia, Scott, and Isaac were with Stiles; Kira and Liam were checking out Derek, whose back had long since healed.

Once he was away from Derek, Stiles fell limp on the ground, gasping as air burned his lungs. "Dude what the hell was that?!" Scott asked shocked, puling Stiles onto his knees.

"I-I don't know," Stiles whispered, holding his hands on his head and almost falling back until Isaac caught him. He was exhausted, drained.

"Are you okay now? You like jumped Derek!" Isaac began serious, but ended laughing hysterically at his own words. Stiles' face became red with embarrassment, shaking his head. "I think I'm good, I don't remember much actually," Stiles tried to think back, but all he remembers were going to the bathroom, then hazy memories of sitting at the booth with his pack. Then, nothing.

"Uh, what happened?" Stiles finally asked through the silence, Scott helping him to his feet shakily. "What do you remember?" Lydia questioned, rubbing his back with her palm.

"Going to clean the soda off, then sitting down at the booth. Nothing in between, or after." Stiles answered, wavering on his feet. "I kind of feel exhausted now," he whispered to no one in particular.

"Well, let's hope that was a one time deal, let's head back to the loft. Tonight's a movie night!" The mood lifted as they all gathered to their cars. Derek, Liam, and Kira joined them soon.

Derek drove his Camaro, carrying Isaac and Lydia; Stiles drove his jeep, carrying everyone else. They pulled up to the large loft and puled out, rushing through the front door. immediately, Liam and Isaac bounded onto the couch, getting their movie spots early. Lydia pulled Kira in the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks prepared. Derek steadily sat on the small love seat near the couch, looking over his pack. Stiles and Scott were fighting over what movie, finally deciding that the Hulk was more badass than the Thing.

They all crowded around and fell into silence after the few minutes of chaos. All bundled on the couches or sprawled on the floor, watching the movie start to end.

Even before Bruce Banner meeting Tony, Stiles was out cold, exhaustion overcoming him. The movie ended and everyone was starting to feel the pull of sleep; it was close to three in the morning by now, and everyone wanted to start heading home so they could meet up the next day. Lydia's car was parked out behind the loft, and she left soon, taking Kira and Scott with her. Isaac lived in the loft, so he made his trek upstairs to his room. Liam was take home by Derek. They left Stiles asleep on the couch for a while longer, hoping whatever happened to him earlier was running its course and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Stiles, Stiles wake up," Derek shook Stiles' shoulder lightly, trying to jostle the boy awake. Stiles slowly pulled his eyes open, looking down at the hand on his shoulder, his breath becoming harsh.
> 
> "Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek was worried again, thinking back to a few hours ago.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thank!

Derek walked back into his loft a few minutes after dropping off Liam, looking over to the unconscious boy on his couch. He walked over to wake Stiles up, hoping to get him home before his dad started to worry.

"Stiles, Stiles wake up," Derek shook Stiles' shoulder lightly, trying to jostle the boy awake. Stiles slowly pulled his eyes open, looking down at the hand on his shoulder, his breath becoming harsh.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek was worried again, thinking back to a few hours ago. "Nothing," Stiles strained, looking back at Derek with blown eyes and harsh breaths.

"Let's get you home," Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him to a sitting position, Stiles groaning at the touch. After a few seconds of Derek holding his arm, Stiles cracked.

His eyes glazed over and he curled his fingers into Derek's leather jacket. Derek looked up, confusion and fear in his face, to see the glint in Stiles' eyes that meant something bad was about to happen. Stiles pulled forward off the couch, landing on top of Derek with a thud. Derek fell backwards at the sudden weight and ended on his back, Stiles straddling him.

"Stiles stop," Derek growled as Stiles put his hands on each side of Derek's head, leaning over face-to-face with him. He grinned seductively, bringing one hand appreciatively to Derek's cheek.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you too bad," Stiles' voice was deeper than normal, dripping with power and lust. Something most definitely wasn't right with this, at all. Derek groaned deeply when Stiles ground down on him in one, long thrust. Derek brought his hands to Stiles' chest, trying to pull him off, but it didn't even make Stiles budge.

Stiles brought his mouth on to Derek's neck, sucking deep red hickeys. Derek's eyes fell shut as he instinctively turned his head to open his neck up.

"You're mine now, Alpha," Stiles growled into Derek's ear, licking a hot line up Derek's neck. Derek shuddered and slid his hands from Stiles' chest to his hips, his eyes glazing over into the lustful trance. Stiles brought Derek's face over to look him in the eyes, a feral glint in his smile as he brought their lips crashing together. It was the best feeling ever, and he couldn't even think as he pulled Stiles down, flush against his chest.

They never broke their sloppy kiss through each movement, Stiles starting to steadily grind harsher and harder down on him. Stiles snaked his hand down Derek's chest, pulling sharply on the button of his jeans. That snapped Derek out of the trance, and in to reality.

"Isaac!" Derek yelled out, trying to get the boys attention to help him. Stiles slapped his hand roughly on to Derek's mouth, shaking his head slowly with a feral grin. Footsteps could be heard upstairs, hitting the ground and running. Stiles looked up to the stairs, awaiting the young would to come down.

His hand continued to grope the front of Derek's jeans, the button popping open with ease and the zipper straining open. Isaac rushed down and took in the unexpected scene with a resounding gasp. "Get him...off," Derek ground out with a sharp whine as Stiles but roughly on his neck, drawing blood this time. Isaac ran behind Stiles, using all his power to pull Stiles off, but all that did was make Stiles more desperate.

"We need to call Deaton about this!" Isaac nearly screeched, not knowing what to do. Stiles could not be stronger than a wolf!

"Knock him out!" Derek hissed roughly, his eyes wavering between Stiles' glaze and his normal, clear vision. Derek's arms seemed frozen around Stiles' back, not pushing or pulling, just holding him there. He fought to get control, but every time Stiles' grinded down on him, he slowly got pulled back under. Isaac was scanning the room with wide eyes, spotting a huge book on the counter in the kitchen

He ran over, grabbed it, and rushed back, seeing Derek slowly fall under Stiles, his eyes closed and breathing becoming erratic. Stiles' face was animalistic, his eyes almost gray as a thick glaze covered them. Isaac paused for a second with the book held up, reading to bring it down on Stiles. 

"Do it," Derek yelled out, his eyes opening to glare at Isaac with deep red irises, pupils blown and starting to glaze over with lust. Isaac whipped the book down on Stiles' head, not hard enough to kill him, but enough to probably render him unconscious.

Stiles pitched forward, landing on Derek's chest with a grunt, all movement stopping. But Stiles wasn't knocked out, his voice coming out in a pained cry. "Oh my G'd," he pained out, hissing and pulling his hands to his head, unaware that he was still laying on top of Derek.

"Stiles?!" Isaac immediately felt guilty, slowly pulling Stiles until he was laying comfortably on his back next to Derek. Stiles' arms came up to cover his face and hold his head in agony. Derek stood up quickly, unsteady at first as his head became light.

"Stiles, I am so sorry!" Isaac stuttered, kneeling down next to Stiles to get a better look at his head, which was oozing blood through his hair. "What happ'ned?" Stiles moaned as another wave of pain went through his brain, his eyes staying locked shut.

"I hit you in the head with a book!" Isaac was panicking now, trying to take the pain, but freaking to much to actually make it work. Derek was now leaning against the couch, staring at Stiles with a mixture of slight lust and pure horror. Something caught his eye and he whipped his head to the large windows that lined the loft, barely seeing a dissipating shadow pass by. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Stiles pleading.

"Please. Make it stop," Stiles almost sobbed, tears rushing down his face as he gripped his fingers in his hair. Derek dropped to his knees next to Stiles, looking up at Isaac. "Call Deaton, now," Isaac nodded and ran upstairs to his phone.

"Stiles, please relax," Derek tried speaking softly, smelling the pain that was rolling off Stiles. "Head," was all Stiles could moan out, his fingers tightened more in the bloody strands of his hair. Derek thought to himself, 'a smack to the back of the head didn't radiate this much, even for a non-wolf.' Finally, Derek mustered up the courage to touch Stiles' head, draining the pain from the area. It was all coming from his head, and Derek could feel the strong headache along with whatever injury was caused by the book. 'Didn't Scott say he had a headache last time this happened?' Derek thought as Isaac ran back downstairs, telling that Deaton was on his way.

Derek kept draining the pain, his arm straining as the black veins kept coming, no sign of disappearing. Derek broke contact to Stiles' head when he started becoming lightheaded. Stiles' hand shot up, capturing Derek's receding hand in his own even though Stiles' eyes were closed. His breathing was deep and labored, his face scrunched in pain.

"Stay," Stiles whispered, which came out as more of a hiss, and Derek nodded, gripping Stiles' hand in comfort and support. For now, he knew he didn't need to worry about whatever the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> The latin in this chapter translates to:  
> -I bring lust against the alpha wolf. I, Siren of Love, invoke love to show itself.-


End file.
